User talk:Tigernose
BS I got demoted by Sharkbate on the Club Penguin Wiki for the following reasons: "Community vote; vandalism; unfair promotion; inactivity" *Community vote? *I didn't vandalise. *My promotion has nothing to do with anything. *I'm not inactive. - Wompus78 14:49, December 23, 2009 (UTC) Update Apparently, it doesn't matter what "Forum:My Demotion?" said, "Forum:Demotions" is more important. Also apparently, it would appear that deleting crappy user page redirects in the archive namespace counts as vandalism. Moreover, from the words of the clevar Shark "Being promoted unfairly is obviously UNFAIR. There are much better people suited for the job". He stated that I was inactive over Summer, but WTF does Summer have to do with anything? It would seem that being active now means nothing. Notice too how 4th hale, Alxeedo111, CatZip888, Freeloh, Sith Cub and TurtleShroom still have their admin powers... - Wompus78 08:40, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Ok That would be great, thanks :). I'm on a break until January 3rd-ish anyway. - Wompus78 09:33, December 24, 2009 (UTC) Re:Re:Demotion Thanks for your support on this matter. Merry Christmas and a happy new year to you too :) - Wompus78 17:41, December 24, 2009 (UTC) "Framing" Are we absolutely positive that Leekduck framed him? I'm not so sure. - Wompus78 15:19, December 29, 2009 (UTC) :Personally, I am. [[User:Joeyaa|'Joey']] [[User_talk:Joeyaa|'(talk)']] 15:20, December 29, 2009 (UTC) ::Nevermind, I think I know what's going on. I think that both parties are guilty to some extent though. - Wompus78 15:24, December 29, 2009 (UTC) pssssttt you cant cloak yourselves from me. I will pass these talk pages on as i feel that i need to. --[[user:seahorseruler|''seahorseruler]] |[[user_talk:seahorseruler|'Talk']] ( ) Yoshi! 15:24, December 29, 2009 (UTC) LOL! This just keeps getting better and better! Honestly, what makes you think it's OK to talk about people, including Sea and I, behind their backs? Like, really? How low can you get! "Just like a community confirmation, because you weren't promoted by community vote and nor were you demoted by community vote as claimed by Sharkbate." Actually, he had no right to remove himself from the forum. Plus, I was told by many people it was the right thing to do. "Are we absolutely positive that Leekduck framed him? I'm not so sure." from Wompus. Yes, Leekduck admitted it. There are 2 more from Leekduck on that pastey as well. He told me in PC that he will more of them for the 'megalulz". Seahorseruler swore on his life that he did not frame him, and Leekduck lied about Seahorseruler admitting it. I've known Seahorseruler since he joined, and not once has he lied to me. If Seahorseruler did make the two others and framed Leekduck, he would be an idiot. Why? Because he's making himself seem like a fool. I trust Seahorseruler, and I know he didn't do it. Before I go, I need to tell you something. Stop talking about us behind our backs! --[[User:Sharkbate|'$'harkbate]] Talk2Meh 18:13, December 29, 2009 (UTC) :Guys, just because we're talking behind your backs (it was Womp's idea to message me here) doesn't mean we're talking bad about you. And anyway, I don't necessarily agree with everything Wompus says, so don't jump to conclusions and calm down. -- 19:40, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Question Why make wompus an admin if he QUIT CLUB PENGUIN. He doesent go on it at all, and has no clue which info is right or wrong, and he cant really work well. Its like trying to be an admin on the WowWiki if you dont play WoW. --[[user:seahorseruler|seahorseruler]] |[[user_talk:seahorseruler|'Talk''']] ( ) Yoshi! 19:31, December 31, 2009 (UTC) RE: After multiple "Blue Screen of Death" issues, I now have a working computer and secure internet connection. Would we be clear to initiate nomination yet? PS - Could you please delete this blog? Thanks. - Wompus78 16:05, January 4, 2010 (UTC)